


Imitation

by Scifiroots



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Age Difference, Community: areyougame, Implied Relationships, M/M, Plot What Plot, Shower Sex, Substitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-10
Updated: 2009-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scifiroots/pseuds/Scifiroots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angeal knew there were similarities between him and his SOLDIER Second Class shadow. He never expected it to be more than the occasional topic of his friends’ jokes, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imitation

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: FFVII:CC Angeal/Cloud: age differences - In his bed too quick.

Angeal knew there were similarities between him and his SOLDIER Second Class shadow. He never expected it to be more than the occasional topic of his friends’ jokes, though.

  
One night he discovered a cadet sneaking into the SOLDIERS’ locker room. It wasn’t particularly unusual to find someone slipping in to snatch something as a dare, so he ignored it while he finished his workout.

He went in to shower some time later, surely long enough after to let the cadet escape without notice. As he stripped down he heard muffled noises from the shower area. Curious as to who else was around so late, Angeal wrapped a towel around his waist and crept over to the partially-closed curtain. The sight of the cadet bracing against the tile enclosure shocked him.

The young man was little more than a boy, and short, with blond hair similar in style to Zack’s. Although on the skinny side, the naked body revealed good muscle tone and the potential for further strength building. Angeal didn’t study the face, twisted in concentration, since his attention had caught on a far more interesting aspect. The blonde wore a SOLDIER’s black gloves and was busy stroking his cock and fondling his balls.

Eyes still squeezed tightly shut, the blonde gasped and groaned, the murmur of a name slipping past his lips. Angeal’s eyes widened in surprise and glanced again at the gloves. This time he found the tiny embroidered “Z” at the wrist.

“Shit.” He didn’t realize he’d spoken aloud until the cadet’s eyes flew open and his hands fumbled to cover himself.

“O-oh… God… I…” The blonde looked terrified. His face and chest flushed a pale pink. He seemed to quiver, huge eyes filled with embarrassment and horror.

What the hell was he supposed to do? Angeal continued to stand still and stared blankly at the cadet. After a minute he offered a small smile, though that only seemed to make the blonde wobbly. The cadet hunched his shoulders and stumbled again to squeak and apology – maybe an explanation?

Angeal bit back a sigh and stepped forward. “Settle down,” he said, voice firm but lacking censure. The blonde closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Does Zack know how you’re… ah, utilizing his equipment?”

Bright blue eyes widened in a shocked expression. “I— I… “ The blonde shook his head furiously.

Recognizing how he’d phrased the question, Angeal smirked. “Look, kid, it’s not a problem. I’m just going to let you go and pretend this never happened, alright?”

The cadet nodded happily and offered a small smile. He managed a quiet, “Thanks.”

Angeal stepped aside to let the blonde leave. Between the narrow space and the blonde’s nervous stagger, their bodies collided. Thoughtlessly Angeal arched his hips toward the firm body in front of him. The cadet whimpered and leaned toward him, eyes falling shut again. Angeal reached out to steady him.

Taking a deep breath filled his nose with the scent of fresh sweat and a hint of spunk. Squeezing the arm in his grasp, Angeal asked, “Need some help?”

The blonde whimpered as he pressed closer. “Please.”

“Name?” Angeal demanded as he backed the blonde into the shower stall.

Shoulders bumping into the wall, the cadet whispered, “Cloud.”

Angeal guided Cloud’s hand to his towel and used his free hand to card through the surprisingly soft, spiky hair.

“All right. Cloud.” Angeal bent so that he could nibble on the cadet’s ear. “Tell me what you want.”

Cloud squirmed, a soft whine humming in his throat. “Please… please…”

“What?”

The blonde tugged apart the towel and wrapped a leg around one of Angeal’s. His eyes were unfocused, pleasure-filled and desperate. “L-let me… oh god…” He rutted against the taller man’s leg and whimpered plaintively. “Zack… please.”

Angeal was surprised to feel a jolt of pleasure sweep through his body at the familiar name. The blonde wouldn’t be thinking about him but somehow… it didn’t bother him as much as it should. He curled his tongue around Cloud’s ear.

“Cloud, tell me. Let you what?”

Cloud’s breath hitched. “Want… y-your hands. L-let me… oh god.” He arched into Angeal’s caresses of his chest. “S-s-suck you. Please.”

Surprised, Angeal pulled back a little to catch Cloud’s eye. The blonde had other plans and slipped to his knees. Trembling, Cloud raised his half-lidded gaze toward Angeal’s face. His fingers, still encased in Zack’s gloves, curled around Angeal’s cock as he leaned forward.

Angeal braced himself against the wall with one arm and buried his free hand in Cloud’s hair. The blonde’s hands worked him better than any recent solo play. When wet lips closed around the tip of his cock, he recognized the likelihood that the blonde had never done this before. A tentative tongue flicked over his slit. Angeal hissed and thrust forward. Cloud didn’t protest the hand Angeal pressed against the back of his head.

“Fuck… fuck…” He hadn’t had sex in a while and it seemed he’d lost any chance of coherency in the current situation. _Fuck_ became his mantra as Cloud pumped him to the edge.

One of the blonde’s hands fell away and began to tweak his own nipples. The vibration of his lips as his moaned brought Angeal to peak with a shout. He watched through narrowed eyes as Cloud licked at the cum leaking down his chin.

Angeal caught his breath before hauling Cloud up into a standing position. The blonde’s skin was darkly flushed and covered with a layer of sweat. “Just my hand, Cloud?”

The blonde groaned, eyes closing with an expression of longing. “Yes,” he hissed.

Angeal wrapped one arm around the blonde’s shoulders and reached down. Cloud whimpered and pumped desperately into Angeal’s grip. He gasped an occasional “Please,” which quickly changed to a mumbled repetition of “Zack.”

Angeal nudged Cloud’s legs further apart and firmed his strokes. Cloud rubbed his gloved hands over his chest. His hips jerked more frantically and he cried out loudly as he came.

  
For once Angeal slept in, waiting until the last possible minute to wake. That wasn’t what made him late. The slender blonde still stared at the SOLDIER, surprised to find himself in another man’s bed even after a few weeks to adjust. Angeal hated it when someone thought they weren’t worthy of notice or deserving of something they wanted. He told himself that was what motivated him to take the blonde under his wing and into his bed. He had to ignore the inner voice that reminded he wasn’t the one the blonde really wanted.

After Cloud had slipped out the door to sneak away from the SOLDIER’s barracks, Angeal quickly made his way to the locker room. His thoughts revolved around the blonde and the tangle of desperation and desire almost always present in those blue eyes.

“Damnit!”

Though he’d been caught off guard, Angeal didn’t allow himself to show any outward sign of surprise,. He lifted an eyebrow inquisitively as Zack kicked the laundry bin.

“Hey Angeal, have you seen any gloves? I can’t find my backup pair and the other has to be cleaned of monster goo.” The younger SOLDIER scowled and pantomimed a dramatic hand-to-claw battle with a monster.

Keeping his expression blank, Angeal answered with a simple no. As he opened his locker, he added, “You should take better care of your belongings.”

Zack sighed, his shoulders slumping. “Yeah. Okay. Can I borrow a pair… Please?”

Angeal stared blankly into the shallow depths of his locker. In his mind he could see the black gloves with a small embroidered Z on the cuff – Cloud had tucked them reverently into the bedside drawer.

“Do I have to beg?” Zack whined.

Angeal shook his head both in answer and to clear his mind. He grabbed an extra pair of gloves and threw them over his shoulder.

“Thanks!” Zack eagerly tugged on the gloves and grabbed up his sword. “Got an errand to run, see ya!”

Angeal watched him go, surprised to realize that the faint nausea knotting in his gut was jealousy. In the silence of the empty locker room he heard the breathy echoes of Cloud murmuring a name – not his – again and again.

Not his.  



End file.
